


I kissed a girl and I liked it

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: Recueil de nouvelles sur le Football [3]
Category: I kissed a girl and I liked it - Katy Perry (song), Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Bleues, Clairefontaine, EDF, F/F, Katy Perry - Freeform, One Night Stand, Équipe de France Féminine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: L’Équipe de France Féminine se réunit pour un match amicale contre l'Australie, qu'elles gagnent 2-0. Le soir, à Clairefontaine, elles organisent une fête pour fêter leur victoire.





	I kissed a girl and I liked it

**This was never the way I planned**

_C'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu_

 

Amandine était surprise devant sa propre réaction. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps d'Eugénie qui dansait sur la piste.

 

**Not my intention**

_C'était pas intentionnel_

 

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que son amie de longue date pouvait lui plaire.

 

**I got so brave, drink in hand**

_Je suis devenue si brave, un verre à la main_

 

La joueuse se leva et se dirigea vers sa seconde, et commença à danser avec elle, l'alcool dans ses veines aidant.

 

**Lost my discretion**

_Perdu ma discrétion_

 

Elle se rapprocha de la joueuse, s'en fichant du regard des autres, jusqu'à n'être qu'à une vingtaine de centimètre de ses lèvres.

 

**It's not what I'm used to**

_Ce n'est pas à quoi je suis habituée_

 

Amandine n'avait jamais ressenti une attraction envers une autre femme, et elle découvrait ces nouvelles sensations avec merveille.

 

**Just want to try you on**

_Je veux juste t"essayer"_

 

Elle voulais juste voir ce qu'il allait se passer si elle cédait à la tentation d'un baiser et d'une nuit de luxure.

 

**I'm curious for you**

_Tu m'intrigues_

 

Le numéro vingt-huit était fortement intéressée dans le numéro neuf, au point de laisser une dizaine par terre pour être son double.

 

**Caught my attention**

_Tu as attiré mon attention_

 

Le regard d'Eugénie se dirigea vers les lèvres de sa capitaine, et elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas céder, mais la tentation était trop forte, beaucoup trop forte.

 

**I kissed a girl and I liked it**

_J'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé_

 

Amandine fut la première à céder, et posa ses lèvres contre celles de l'attaquante, et elle adora immédiatement cette sensation, comme si elle avait trouvé la dernière pièce qui lui manquait pour compléter son puzzle du bonheur.

 

**The taste of her cherry chapstick**

_Le gout de son baume à lèvres goût cerise_

 

La lilloise passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la grassoise, ce qui donna un gout plus fruité au baiser.

 

**I kissed a girl just to try it**

_J'ai embrassé une fille juste pour essayer_

 

Le numéro vingt-huit aimait tellement le 9, qu'il décida de se débarrasser de neuf unités, et devenir son égal.

 

**I hope my boyriend don't mind it**

_J'espère que mon petit-ami ne va pas m'en vouloir_

 

La défenseuse s'en fichait éperdument de son soi-disant compagnon, qui n'était que le pour le fric et la notoriété, et rien d'autre.

 

**It felt so wrong, it felt so right**

_Ça paraissait si mal, ça paraissait si bien_

 

Pour Eugénie c'était plus compliqué. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucun partenaire, sa famille l'a élevée dans une mentalité catholique, et son éducation ressortait dans des situations improbables.

 

**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**

_Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureuse cette nuit_

 

Pourtant les deux joueuses n'étaient pas amoureuses, pas encore...

 

**I kissed a girl and I liked it**

_J'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé_

 

Le baiser, devenue passionnel depuis longtemps, se stoppa le temps de sortir de la fête, reprit dans le couloir, puis les escaliers, et enfin le pas de la chambre.

 

**I liked it**

_J'ai aimé_

 

Et ensemble, les deux numéros décidèrent de laisser les neuf derrière la porte, pour être plus à l’aise une fois à l'intérieur.

 

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai voulu essayé un autre format de nouvelle, et j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^
> 
> Si vous êtes intéressé•e•s dans l'EDFF, la Coupe du Monde Féminine 2019 se disputera en France, avec des matchs à Rennes (Roazhon Park), Le Havre (Stade Océane), Valenciennes (Stade du Hainaut), Reims (Stade Auguste-Delaune), Lyon (Park Olympique Lyonnais), Grenoble (Stade des Alpes), Nice (Allianz Riviera), Montpellier (Stade de la Mosson), et enfin à Paris (Parc des Princes).
> 
> Informations supplémentaires sur la Coupe du Monde de 2019 : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coupe_du_monde_féminine_de_football_2019
> 
> Crédits de traduction : maëlstrom ( https://lyricstranslate.com/fr/translator/maelstrom )
> 
> Traduction en entier : https://lyricstranslate.com/fr/i-kissed-girl-jai-embrasse-une-fille.html


End file.
